


Not at all

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron watches out for Camille





	Not at all

“So Hancock Camille tells me you showed her around the clinic the other day?”Aaron approaches the man 

“I needed a helping hand and she was free”Dennis said to his colleague

“Nothing I’m just having a chat with you”Aaron said colt 

“Are you worried about her?”Dennis asked him 

“What no I’m just making sure she’s okay”Aaron said 

“That’s the definition of being concerned”Dennis said to him 

“Aaron there you are”Camille approaches the two men 

“Has he been giving you a hard time?”Camille asked Dennis 

“Not at all”Dennis smiles 

“Maybe we can have lunch sometime soon Aaron”Camille said to him


End file.
